magicverse_the_other_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Barros
The first and only mentor to The Guardians, Kayla was a witch with the power of empathy who spent most of her life as a mentor after giving up a life of her own. Fighting alongside the Guardians, Kayla slowly regained her own sense of family and learned the darker inner-workings of the Mentor's Guild. She shed her status as a mentor but continued to live with and fight alongside the Guardians. Early Life * Born to two esteemed mentors, Kayla spent her entire childhood being groomed to follow in her parent's footsteps. Having her entire life so set in stone caused Kayla to lash out and rebel in her teenage years. During this time of "self-imposed darkness and teenaged angst", Kayla met Doyle Kennedy and fell deeply in love. # Die Doyle supported Kayla through these times and helped her grow up as she became increasingly at odds with her parents. Eventually, at the age of 18, Kayla became pregnant with Doyle's child. This caused her parents to turn their backs on her completely. Kayla and Doyle ran off to start their own lives together and raise their child. When their daughter, Claire Kennedy, was two years old, she began to exhibit the extremely rare power of projection. Knowing this was too much power for a small child to wield, Kayla made the decision to bind young Claire's powers. Around this same time, when Kayla was 20, her mother passed away suddenly. Kayla returned home for the funeral following the news of her mother's death. Nothing changed as her father continued to ignore her and acted out at the funeral to further shame his daughter. Devastated by the unclosable rift between herself and her mother brought on by her own choices, Kayla made a decision to fufill the goals her parents had laid out for her so many years ago. Become a mentor. Knowing full well the training, regime, travel and solidarity of a mentor, Kayla knew she would have to give up the life she had previously built. After the funeral, Kayla met Doyle and their daughter on a cliffside by the ocean. Explaining her mistakes and her decisions, the two parted amicably, still very much in love. Kayla left for the mentor's academy the very next day and Doyle raised Claire, whose powers were still bound. The two rendevouzed every couple of years in various locations, the passion and love between them never dwindling. Sometime before The Guardians, Kayla was assigned her first witch in Ward Thomas. Initially, she described him as being bright, quick, dedicated and powerful, if not a bit rash. After learning of a prophecy depicting his involvement in the vanquish of Lestat, a 400-year old vampire, Ward overestimated his own abilities and confronted the vampire, thinking he was more than ready to face him. The battle was one-sided but Ward managed to injure Lestat with his power, instilling some degree of fear in the vampire. Wary of Ward's growing potential, Lestat targeted Ward's loved ones in an attempt to bring him down. Kayla helped move Ward's parents, his little sister and his girlfriend into hiding. Since she was the only one besides Ward to know the location, Lestat targeted her and put her under a hypnotic trance to extract the information. What followed next was a massacre that only Ripley escaped from. Kayla blamed herself fully and Ward also placed the blame on her. Soon after, Ward delved into dark and horrible magics that only served to further detach and isolate him from life. He disappeared without a trace and thus, finalized the blemish that would forever haunt Kayla's mentoring experience. A couple years later, Kayla was assigned to be a mentor to the Guardians, much to her own chagrin. Nonetheless, she attempted to bury her past mistakes with her previous student and held her head high as she accepted the role. Season 1 Write the second section of your page here. Ship oppoih 23 Season 4 Season 5 Powers *Empathy *Die *qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm Gay